Draco's Letter
by BlueBubbleGum
Summary: Established relationship. Harry comforts Draco after receiving a dreadful letter from his parents. "My f-f-father. H-he d-disowned me!"
1. Chapter 1

"Draco! I'm home!" cried Harry as he entered his flat, expecting Draco to wring himself into his arms, after a long day of auroring as he usually does.

Harry did not expect to hear pathetic sobbing coming from the bedroom.

"Draco!" he shouted, dashing into the bedroom. They he was, crying, draped over the covers, his perfect white-blonde hair askew. Even his shirt was wrinkled uncharacteristically. In his manicured hand, there was a crumpled piece of parchment, with unbelievably perfect loopy handwriting.

"Draco! What happened? What's wrong, love?" Harry asked, crouching down and rubbing his hand in small circles along Draco's heaving back. Draco tore himself from the bed and hid into Harry's chest, weeping all over his shirt.

"H-H-Harry. D-don't leave m-me!"

"Never, Love. What happened?"

"My f-f-father. H-he d-disowned me!", Draco spoke into Harry's torso, "M-Mother w-wrote. She said th-that F-Father said that I am a disgrace t-to the Malfoy name for-for being with y-you! I-I am n-not considered his son a-anymore. Th-they h-had another ch-child t-to replace me. They visited th-the Healers yesterday… gave Mother fertility potion… oh, Harry! P-please stay H-Harry!"

They stayed there, on the carpet in each others arms, with Draco bawling his eyes out, for several minutes before Harry spoke.

"I love you, Draco, and I'll never ever leave you. We can get through this together. Your mother might be able to know some sense into your father yet. Trust me, I'll fix this. I'll talk to them. I'll get the best lawyers. It's not over, Draco Love. We have each other. It'll be okay, dear. I'll make it all better…"

Harry then spent the entire day giving Draco tender kisses and feeding him vanilla cream ice cream with coffee- his favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Darco's Letter

Usually, Harry does not notice things; particularly emotional things. But how could he not notice Draco Malfoy's sudden plunge into depression? There was the moping around the flat, the unnatural decrease in snarky comments, and Harry's heart nearly broke in two when he heard Draco's sobbing one day after coming come early from work.

Nothing seemed to boost Draco's mood. Not pastries, nor strawberries with whipped-cream, and most surprisingly of all, not even cinnamon coffee from Draco's favorite library's Java Bar.

"We're going to fix this Draco. Now," said Harry at the dinner table after he noticed a silent tear streak down Draco's cheek into his salad.

"No, we can't." Draco sighed, and spoke into his salad with a quivering voice. "I've accepted the fact that I'm a 'slimy git' to the rest of the world and to my parents. They won't change their minds, Harry. All they care about in their image; I've known that they don't care- I j-just hoped th-that maybe; just _maybe _they might remember that I a-am th-their s-son! That I actually have a BLOODY SOUL! It doesn't surprise me, Harry that they would do such a thing.." Draco now gained some confidence and was staring persistently into Harry's eyes.

"I suspected this would happen eventually. I surprised myself that I was stupid enough to think that they might have cared, somewhere in their soul. You see, Harry, I _know _they don't give a rat's ass about me. I just- just _hoped_ they might realize that _I cared about them! _That they might conjure the idea that I-I want to be their son. They may not be the best parents, or even good parents, but they were _my _parents."

"Draco…" Harry started, getting out of his chair and over to Draco's. His eyes grazed over Draco's broken form and his heart suddenly filled with anger for Draco's parents and his veins started pumping that all-to familiar adrenalin to save- to protect.

"Lets go to the Manor! Let's talk some sense into your parents… I mean…we can convince them that this love between us isn't bad!" Harry started excitedly pacing frantically in the small kitchen. He then slammed his fist on his plate, and stray drops of ranch spotted his face. "Now! Draco…" Harry paused and slowed down his jumbled speech, "I love you- and I just want you to be happy."

Draco bit his lip and gazed uncertainly into Harry's bright eyes with his own teary ones. After a moment or two of silence Draco spoke.

"Fine, love. We'll do it. But, not today, dear. Tomorrow. I'm – I'm ready for a verbal confrontation at the moment. By the Harry, you have ranch dressing on your nose" Draco couldn't help throwing out that particular snarky comment.

"I do?" Harry's hand whipped up to wipe it off.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll get it for you.." Draco said, winking.

That's when Harry found Draco's lips on his face.

A/N: Ahh! What will happen next? Actually, I don't know o_O. I was hoping you could tell _me. _Suggestions? Please help me with the plot line? :D Anyways, thanks ladykatye for following, and amzingcullen for commenting! :3… You both deserve cookies… :D!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! D: How could I just START a story without having a plan :( ! Hurrumph! Thanks luck-life for the idea to hold a meeting to confront the parents… I don't know about Pansy and Blaise, though, for those two always seemed like they were only Draco's friends to be "cool"… Anyways on we go!

"Draco…Draco…" came Harry's voice, drifting over Draco, who was hidden under the mountain of covers, in a blissful half-sleep.

"Mmmmm…"

"I love you, Draco."

"Mmm…hmm…"

"Ron and Hermione are here."

"You blasted-ended skrewt!" Draco shot upright in the bed, his hair disheveled, glaring at Harry with all the strength he could muster. "You invited company? Without my consent? In the morning? _When I'm not even ready? _Merlin! W-Why do I even put up with you? Ugh! Bloody hell, Harry! I'll be in the bathroom!"

With that, Draco sprung out of his covers and into the lavatory, while Harry chuckled, already fully-dressed.

"Harry?" trailed Ron's voice. "You're out of scones and pumpkin j- OWWW! Hermione! Yes, I have manners… I'm just hungry!"

Harry entered the parlor, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Hermione, as usual, had her hands placed gracefully in her lap, while sitting up with her back straight. Ron on the over hand, was slumped over, staring mournfully at the empty plate. Nineteen years of a nagging, manner-conscious mother, wasted on him.

Harry placed himself in the chair, across from the loveseat that his guests were in.

"Don't worry Ron, I have more scones in the cupboard. You can accio, them. I kind of forgot where they are…"

"Thanks, mate. Accio, scones!" A box of rustling scones darted out of Harry's back cupboard, which Ron eagerly opened, pouring the contents onto the plate. Now, that also happened to be the cupboard where Harry had shoved Draco's offending letter, and it traveled with the box of scones, caught in the rush of air the floating box conjured, and drifted down onto the floor.

At the moment, Draco was leaving the bathroom, willing himself to think positive thoughts, and not to think about Harry's promise to make everything better. As Draco headed toward Harry, Draco noticed a piece of parchment on the ground. Not just any piece of parchment, but a letter. His parent's letter. The sight of the perfectly looped letters was enough to send a piercing pain in the crevices of his stomach, and every word was burning his heart. The pain that he had first felt when getting the letter came back-full blast. The difficult question again started swarming in his mind. How could his mother's writing not even show a sign of trembling? A sign that showed his mother was having difficulty with the decision to disown their only son?

Was it really that easy to remove their own nineteen-year-old flesh and blood away from their memories? From their history? The hot angry tears were burning Draco's eyes, and a pathetic whimper escaped his throat. Before long, Draco was on his knees, all thoughts of superiority forgotten.

Harry, biting his lip, retreated from his chair and crouched over the broken pale form, running his fingers through the blonde hair. Hermione watched wide-eyed, analyzing the situation for future reference, while Ron gazed out Harry's window, a mouth filled with scones and the knowledge that taking no action in the situation before him was most likely the best choice.

"Th-this has to b-be a n-nightmare. Th-the pain c-can't be so intense in r-real l-life!" Draco burst into another round of sobs, and Harry handed him a box of muggle tissues (those were bound to come in handy), got him to his feet, and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Hermione, do you know any cheer-up spells? Or anti-tear charms?" asked Harry urgently.

"Of course! I also have a vile of pepper-up potion- I figured it would come in handy…" Ron rolled his eyes. The woman was always prepared. Hermione went over to Draco and silently handed him the vile before readying her mind for the casting of spells.

"Contendunius.." she whispered with a flick of her wand as a burst of white spark trailed into Draco's chest.

"Laetuas…Logitamnius…Serinary…Maglantunus.." More colorful waves of light beamed into Draco's chest. Draco's face went blank and had a vacant expression lingered in his eyes. His body tensed, and he was stranding as straight as a soldier.

"The expression will wear off in a few minutes," Hermione answered Harry and Ron's unasked questions. "He'll be content, serene, pepped-up and thinking logically very soon. Though, he might act rather… as if he was buzzed. Better that though, then if Draco was crying in front of his mother. So, Harry, will you go through the plan again? I've misplaced your letter from you. You were right when you wrote that Draco was very distressed about his father's irrational decision to disown his own son!"

Harry nodded grimly. "I don't know if you'll call it much of a plan, though, Hermione. I overheard Chris McDonnell at work, though. He was telling Thomas that Narcissa has been traveling by herself to the Wizarding Women's Home Décor Club meetings held at Arianna's Décor Shop. I did some research and figured out that it's held every Saturday from 7 -9 o'clock A.M. So… that means it's ending in … twenty minutes. I don't know, guys. I just though we could like- confront her. I did not have much of a plan."

At that moment, Draco snapped out of his trance-like state. "We **must** go Harry!" Draco whined. "I want to talk to my mother!"

A/N: It's 10:30 p.m, and I just clawed through an 18-hour day. Grr… so tired… Sorry everyone that miraculously likes this story, but it's hard to write a lot and often right now. I'm writing a book. My second one actually, my first one sucked. I just finished my twelve-page summary for the second one! Yay?


End file.
